


Splatter Paint

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Sadstuck, Secrets, Streets, Strifing, Trust Issues, Violence, compassion - Freeform, consensual elements too, dont worry, hard life, more shit later, noncon elements, run aways, street art, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dirk Strider secretly leads a gang, and Dave Lalonde is a street artist?<br/>Dunno. Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy in the Street (an intro) (a very shoddy intro)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another roleplay- but this time, this ones from cherubplay- im the dirk as per usual- enjoy  
> (and guess what, I lost my Cherubplay account. so for now, this story will be discontinued until i can figure a way to get it back. Still had pages upon pages of material....) (sorry)

Dirk had neverthought much about what would happen if he did succeed in becoming top dog of a gang. Honestly, he never suspected that he would be anywhere other than the inside of a dumpster with a knife wound in his back after he left home... a bit early, admittedly thirteen was a tad young to seek out the rough life he lived now. But he had found some success at least, took him six years, but he got somewhere- he got to the top of the bottom. He was the unsaid leader of one of the top gangs in the city. 'Prince'. Unsaid? yeah, that's right. He had a face for himself- Hal lead the gang in his place. Kept Dirk safely on the sidelines, to the general public and the outer rings of his gang, he was just another coonie. Some punk that ran the streets like a pro. Hal did a good job, and Dirk felt puppeteering was his better forte, but sometimes being thought on the bottom got on his nerves. When he couldn't tell his family his situation but especially when he found himself sleeping on the streets after the lower ring of the gang kicked him out for spiteful comedy. Not to mention beating him up was a nice lil pasttime- and Dirk wasn't exactly about to blow cover over some puny wimp move like a jump. Ha. fuckin' Ha. It was just one of those days... er, one of those weeks. The tall blonde lifted an arm coccooned in his sweatshirt to wipe at the blood dripping from his hairline, the red staining both the grey of the sleeve and the white-yellow of his hair. He groaned, gritting his teeth with a roll of his eyes. The fools had overdone it again, and once more Dirk was in for grinning through the treatment in the name of cover. He withdrew his arm, not bothering to look at the red soaked fabric as he stepped his way out of the alley, forcing himself not to limp. "four days out. getting to be a record." he mumbled to himself as he stalked down the side streets of the dark city, quiet in the night except for the occasional siren and slamming of feet into the pavement. No gunshots that night. He made it a good three miles away from the general domain of the Gang, he was closer to the nicer part of town- oddly enough. Place where all the artists set out with caution to sell their lil shit to curious young newbies to the city. Those who didn't know better. Not safe for tourists, not really, police didn't do much when they were gettin' bribed. Dirk fell asleep propped against the brick wall of a museum, his head hung between his knees, arms covering wrapped tightly around his legs as he waited for the warmth of the next morning. Carelessly forgetting the bad condition he was in, and how crowded this particular square would be in the day. 

\--   
  
 Dave strolled down the street, swinging a paint can back and forth as he walked. He was an artist, to be frank, one that conned any tourists that stumbled into the worse part of the city to buy his paintings. Some of what he did was legal, but some of it was not. Over his shoulder was slung a messenger bag, which was filled with paint cans for graffiti art. Many of the walls had been hit already, covered in crude, colorful designs other artists had decided to illegally grace the surfaces with. This is why he found himself walking towards the blank wall of a museum, dropping his bag and paint can to the side before glancing at the other boy against the wall. He shrugged to himself and took out a few cans, beginning to spray on a few layers of what would be a new design he had sketched out- a crow. Quickly though, he realized that one of the wings would have to go behind the other, and Dave cautiously nudged Dirk with his foot. "Hey would you mind moving mayb-" He paused as he got a better look at the boy, eyes widening. "Oh shit, is that blood?!"

 Dirk roused slightly, his head lulling to the side for a moment before he snaps awake- immediately regretting the action as a sharp pain jolted through his body. He sucked in a quick breath, struggling to focus his vision as he straightened up against the wall looking at the boy who had spoken. His umber eyes were dilated slightly from underneath the matt of dried blood that stiffened his bangs. "what?" His voice was scratchy, his accent marringthe words further than his breathlessness. His head whirled, and he felt himself falling to the side again, his shirt catching on the grit of the brick wall; unable to hold himself up properly, more than just a lil lightheaded from blood loss.

 He reaches out to steady Dirk out of instinct, but thinks twice, snatching his hand back before he even touches him. Dave looks around quickly, scanning the area to see if anyone was watching them. This guy looked like real bad news, and Dave certainly didn't really want to get caught up in it. "..Nothing. I was going to ask if you could move, but judging by your ungodly looking state of health, I think it'd be cruel of me to ask. bit seriously. Are you okay? I mean, it certainly doesn't look like it, but..Who did this to you? I bet you'd have to have pissed off someone big time to get fucked over the way you did. Sorry about the paint on you, by the way. I tried to keep it off, but it was spray paint. You know how it is."   
  
 Dirk shakes his head, his jaw tight as he holds back the pain, trying harder to keep himself upright- not particularly cool looking flat on his ass. He clears his throat, gulping. "Just some punks, they jumped m' back. Lil shits used crobars. " His voice was a tad clearer this time, despite being uttered through barely parted lips- his eyes warily trained on Dave. He didn't look like he was dangerous, but one could never tell... wait no, this kid was totally harmless, just another artist trying to make a way in the city. "I'll be fine" He mumbles as a half-polite after thought.   
  


 Dave snorts in disbelief, shaking his head as he watched him. This kid got beat up with crowbars, yet he was still trying to pass it off as nothing. That was determination right there. Although, he did look like one of the locals. He didn't have that air of innocence about him that all the tourists had. No. Dirk looked rugged to say the least, covered in blood and grime. Dave could have sworn he could make out small scars on the others skin in various places, causing him to give a low whistle. Dang. This guy didn't look like he fucked around. "Who do you think you're kidding dude? You look like someone just ran you over with a bulldozer."  
  
"Only person kidding here is the architect of this building. I would've never used such a goddamn set of scratchy bricks. These pricks scratch like a bitch." He jerks a thumb at the wall beside him, hiding a flinch at the action. The movement of his arm made the glossy tissue of a scar that wound around his wrist and forearm, noticeable beneath the black of a knotted script tattoo.. He attempts a slight chuckle, the sound dying in a cough leaving him breathless again  
  
 He snickers despite himself at Dirk's words, reaching out to feel the bricks himself. "Yeah.. Not the best material for a street urchin to paint on, I know, but at least it means I don't have to cover up someone else's art." Dave winces a little at the sight of the long scar, rubbing his own smooth wrist. "So. What's your name? And what do you do around these parts? I'd guess you help your family with their business or something, but who knows. If you do have family, why would you be here, right?" Dave meets his gaze, slight suspicion evident in his eyes.  
  
"True... damn were you raised in a barn? these are the streets kid, introduce yourself first." Dirk says lightly, his voice growing tight as he pulls in his legs- unsteadily getting to his feet- his hand groping at the wall for support, braving a cool face. He smirks, cocking an eyebrow at Dave, wondering just which cover story to start off this day with.

Dave narrows his eyes and huffs, obviously displeased with the other's words. "Why should I? I grew up here, but you're the one bleeding all over my crow." His annoyance only grows at the fact that Dirk is slightly taller than him, and without thinking he stands up a little straighter, trying to compensate for the lack of an intimidating height by fixing the smirking boy with a nasty scowl.  
  
Dirk was still hunched slightly, but Daves reaction just gives him a kneejerk reaction to straighten up and laugh.. ok more like a snicker that dissolved into a painful coughing fit, bloodbubbling in his mouth. He sighed, the hilarity lost as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing dave for a moment before speaking. "Dirk."  
  
  



	2. You get a favor, you get a favor, we all get a favor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry really short chapters are sortof a thig when its a fic from a roleplay

Dave frowns, but it slips away quickly at the sight of smeared blood on the others hand; his expression turning to one of concern. "..Dave. Under better circumstances i'd probably say it was a pleasure to meet you, but right now i'm a little more worried than happy. Whatever. Anyways, Dirk. Do you have a last name? I'll even give you the liberty of telling you mine first this time. It's Lalonde." At this point he's not so much as being courteous as he is trying to figure out who Dirk really is. The name Strider is one he would definitely recognize.

And Dirk knew so too. He popped his lips slightly in contemplation before responding smoothly. "Stark. As in Tony Stark, I share the name with pride and walk like a mantle been anointed with my joy. Though, I lackthe stark tower and the ironsuit but you get my jist." He wipes the blood off idly on his baggy jeans, the action causing the precariously held up waistband to fall unceremoniously low on his hips. "Dont be worried, m'talkin aint I, Lalonde? Or shall i just call y' Dave? "

 Dave raises his eyebrows. "No way. You have got to be kidding me. Your last name can /not/ be Stark." He pauses, grinning. "Although, the oversized ego personality trait may be somewhat accurate for both you and Iron man." He fails to prevent his eyes from lingering slightly on Dirk's hips, tearing his gaze away quickly from the low waistband once he realizes where he's looking. "Ugh. Just..Call me Dave, why don't you. Lalonde sounds passive aggressive, and i'm not dealing with that bullshit."

 "Ha ouch watch it there, the name is a token of awesomeness which must be indulged by street propriety y' feel?" Dirk smirked at Dave, eyes appraising him. "So, Davie, it is. I wont play the agression cards n someone like you, so ease up."

 "Riight right. And i'm Oprah. But whatever. I'll figure out if you're talking truth eventually whether you like it or not." He crosses his arms and looks away, conscious of the smirk on Dirk's stupidly gross attractive face. "Don't tell me to ease up. And don't call me that. Jesus, my name is just Dave, is that so hard to get right?"

 "Aight, aight, y' sure your last name aint winfrey though? Cept instead of a free ipad under my seat after th' show its a puddle of spray paint." He joked lightly, shifting to better lean against the wall as he felt his knees wobble slightly with his exhaustion. He needed to get out of here, and get a burger or something after stitching shut the cuts if they hadnt already scabbed over...tend to em before they turned something nasty.

 Dave rolls his eyes. "No my damn name isn't winfrey. And i already apologized for the paint. Look. If that isn't enough for your beat up ass, you can come to my shitty little place and i'll give you some food. But that's it. I don't even know you, but I do know that people are going to start getting up soon, which is why I need to make my way back either way. The offer stands, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. Sounds better than getting picked up for defacing public property with a new iron-rich red paint. " he bites his cheek as he tries to take a stepforward, realizing instantly from the blades of pain shooting through him that he wouldnt be able to walk without help. Determination could only do so much, and adrenaline still wondering how he managed to get here last night anyways.

 "Fantastic." He watches the other struggle a few seconds before stepping forwards, offering his arm. "Need some help, Stark? I guess this makes me Pepper Pots, but fuck it. I doubt you can even walk without my help at this point, and i don't want to leave you to rat me out for the graffiti, so here. You owe me."

"Jesus. I hope that doesnt mean I hafta pay dude. Do i look like i got dough?" He huffs giving Dave a half smile, looping his arm over the other boys shoulder, trying not to lean too heavily on him, but there really wasnt much he could do. He thought maybe his leg was crooked off, he let out a breath. "Shit. Ok maybe they did kreuger out on me"

Dave reaches an arm around his waist to help hold him up. "No, not really. And does it look like i'm going to make you pay in money? If anything i'll make you carry my paint for me when you get better" He guides Dirk over and grabs the bag of paint and his can, carrying it with the other hand as he uses his shoulder to prop Dirk up as they walk to the little shack like house he lives in.

"if that's it, I can rock the hamper for the job." Dirk agrees, his breath hitching painfully as he walked alongside Dave, trying his damnedest to not limp- when they reach his house,he raised his head slightly. "Cute"


	3. Not so much a favor when he's paying for room n' board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, apologies for shortass chapters but hey y'all still here so somethin's goin right, right?

"Riight." Dave drags him along, supporting Dirk as much as possible so that he's in less pain. "Shut up. At least it'll put a roof over your head." Dave guides him inside, dropping his paint bag and can near the door before shutting it, pulling Dirk to the bed. "Here. Sit. We need to wash the blood off." He grabs a bucket of water and a sponge, walking back to him.

"Aight. Aight... yeah do you have a needle and thread? I need to stitch some of these up." Dirk says plainly, shrugging slightly as he complied, he grit his teeth before pulling his red soaked shirt over his head, dropping the tatters of it on his lap, his scarred chest stained with fresh blood from his cuts, overlapping across his defined muscles.

Dave shrugs, looking up and unable to stop himself from inhaling sharply at the state of his torso. "I..I think so?" He tears his eyes away and walks to a cabinet, pulling some thread and a needle out of it. Dave walks back and sets it down, grabbing the sponge and dipping it in the bucket of water. "Brace yourself. This will help."

 "Ready as I'll ever be l, do your worst Dave." Dirk shrugs slightly, holding still to allow Dave full acess to his skin, his jaw tight as he feels Dave press the cold sponge to his chest. Shit was necessary, but that didnt mean it didnt hurt like a bitch.

Dave nods and presses it against him gently, moving it in slow, light circles as he softly scrubs off the blood. Dave moves it upward to his face next, dousing it in the now somewhat red water again before rubbing it on his forehead and cheeks to get it clean, biting his tongue a little in his concentration.

 Dirk watches him steadily, his eyes trained on Daves when the boy wipes at his face, brushing his bangs away making his strange colored eyes visible for the first time. He bit his lip slightly, trying not to react to the touch, his skin tingling- but with what he couldnt tell. He blamed it on the pain.

Dave stares at his eyes for a few seconds before averting his own gaze, dropping his sponge back into the bucket and grabbing the needle, threading it. "..This is going to hurt like hell, man. Are you ready? Shit, I could give you some stuff to numb the pain if you really need it, but it isn't exactly legal.."

Dirk bats his hands, taking the needle and thread himself. "I got the front, I'll just need help with the back. it's fine though, I've used staples before. I think a needle and a lil string aint gonna hurt much." He brushes off the concern gently, tying a quick knot before deftly stitching up the deep ruts in the skin of his chest- the only hint to his pain is the slight hitch in his breathing as he pulls the string taut. Finishing the front wounds qith the speed of someone who has done this way too many times.

 "What? No dude, I don't think.." He trails off as he watches Dirk's nimble fingers work, eyebrows raising at how good he is. No normal boy his age should be that good, not even Dave. "Shit man...And you want me to do the back for you? It's probably going to suck, I'll warn you now."

 "Just a in and out. It's easy...But yeah, I would usually do it, but hurts a bitch more because of the position. If you could do it, that'd be radical." He says surprisingly gentle, not pushing Dave to do anything. He wipes the needle on his jeans before offering it to Dave. "Dont' worry, you can't hurt me that bad."

 Dave swallows hard and takes it, walking behind the other and eying his bloody flesh. "It's fine. I'll do it so it hurts less." He pauses. "Only because I want you to get better sooner so I don't have to carry my paint shit everywhere. Obviously. Anyways. Brace yourself." Dave sticks the needle into a skin flap and begins to sew jagged lines back and forth, closing the large wound.

"Damn, n' who said Chivalry was dead?" Dirk mumbles through gritted teeth, his knuckles white as he forced himself to stay still. When Dave finished he exhaled, letting his shoulders fall somewhat, looking back at Dave and smirking. "Not too bad for a first timer, dont think y' do that too often, right?"

 Dave sets the needle down and huffs, crossing his arms. "What, and I suppose you do? It certainly looks like it, Mister Stark." Dave says the last name mockingly, walking back over and sitting next to him. "Are you hungry? I've got some food if you want it. Water too."

"Ive certainly done m' fair share. And yeah, food would be much appreciated. Don' think Ive had a decent meal for th' majority of th' week." He twangs lightly with a shrug, his shoulder brushing Daves.

 Dave gets up quickly. "Okay. I'll get some." He walks over to a minifridge in the corner, pulling out a bowl and grabbing a spoon before handing it to him. "Here. Cold soup. Enjoy." It isn't much, but it's what Dave has been eating for a while due to a lack of tourists coming around.

 "Thanks." Dirk mumbles before digging in, feeling his hunger hit him , suddenly ravenous-the soup gone quickly. He draws his tongue over his lips, humming in delight.

 Dave sits again and watches him, ignoring his own stomach. "Good? It's all I've got for now, so you're not getting anything else." Dave looks down at his hands, trying not to think about what he was going to eat when all of the soup was gone.

"Theres a store nearby right?" Dirk prompts, knowing uncannily exactlywhat dave was thinking about. It wasnt that hard to guess... he sighed out before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small silver ring with a redjewel enlayed in it, writing around the band and etched inside the dip for the transparent crystal- a series of letters, really an insignia. He pressed the ring into Daves hand. "Here's my rent till I can get out of your hair, show it to the pawnshop and get a healthy wad or just let the shop owner get a good look at it and he'll give y' whatever y' need."

Dave's eyes widen and he looks up from the ring, meeting Dirk's gaze. "..Are you serious? Is this /real/ silver?! I can't take this, Jesus Christ man. You could pay for rent ten times over with this thing." He holds it out for Dirk to take back.

Dirk shrugs. Shakinh his head. "Its not much. Consider it a blind investment on your art, seriously. But no one said you had to pawn it. The guys around here know the ring, its practically a lifepass to benefits if its not abused." He pauses.  "Not to mention I can tell you already that the area is about to lose some of its appeal to tourists.. " he mumbles, half an afterthought to himself. He looked away,"people like retaining their lives while on vacation.."

"What?" Dave gives him a confused expression, pulling the hand holding the ring away. "Who are you," He demanded. "How do you know these things? Is this.. Is this a gang ring? Why would you have one of those? I've never heard of a Stark gang anywhere around here.."

"No there isnt a stark gang. Relax. Its a city ring, family built the underground, so the businesses owe us for the foundation." Dirk says, truthful for thr most part so the lie was steadfast. It was a family ring, of the previous gang leader, whos actual name was Stark-the fact was kept underwraps. And for the actual Stark, the story was true. "I run the streets, Dave, I know the underground better than anyone. Theres been tension. Lorde are roaching in on Prince turf. Its gonnabreak out and it wont be pretty."

Dave still looks suspicious despite the words, looking back down to the ring in his hand and sliding it around on his palm. "I don't know..Something seems fishy about you. Who are your family? I don't know if it's even worth taking this is worth it if it's involved with Lorde or Prince. I've heard both of those gangs are ruthless as hell. And why would you even care about my art? You haven't even seen any of my work, unless that crow outline was just so goddamn amazing you decided to back me."

 "I dont have to care about your art, you sorta saved me back there, so its the least I can do. If you dont want the ring just pawn it and keep the money." He shakes his head. "Stark, if it helps, noone really knows much about us, because its better that way."

 "Oh. Well fine. Whatever then. I'll pawn the ring, and in return you get food and lodging. Deal? Oh, and don't try and steal anything, although I doubt you would. Is there anyone that needs to know you're okay? Any family or friends..?"

 "No" Dirk answers simply, shrugging. "I'll be out of your hair in a day or so.. even if i am paying, I hate to impose. So I'll scoot soon as I can and y' wont have t worry bout my shit or gettin' involved. Like It never happened n' you just got lucky with th lottery or something."

Dave sighs, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "..Look. It wouldn't be fair of me to take this without completely paying you back for it. And I doubt you'll be near enough healed tomorrow to get home on your own. So what I'm saying is, you are going to take this act of kindness, and you are going to like it."


	4. Getting t' know Ballet Boy

"I never said I wouldnt like it." Dirk chuckles, offering a crooked grin before he starts to stand. "So. Ah.. do you got a shirt I could borrow, mine looks like a lost cause."He looks over his shoulder, down at Dave, shaking the rag that was his old shirt, in his hand.

: His face tinges a light pink and he nods, standing up and walking to go grab a new shirt and tossing it at Dirk. "Here. This might be a little tight on you, but it's still better than nothing." Dave is trying not to stare, honest to god, but it's so damn /hard/. Dirk is obviously built, and Dave wold have to be lying to say that he doesn't appreciate a guy with toned muscles.

●: Dirk mumbles a thanks, letting his shirt drop onto his foot while he slid on Daves shirt- finding that, indeed, it was pretty tight, and it clung to his chest a little more than he would've liked but he didnt mind. He bent to retrieve his old tatters again and looked around. "trash?"

: Oh god, that shirt isn't hiding anything, is it? Dave certainly thinks not. He makes a point of keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as he points at a bag sitting on the ground next to the bed. "Just throw it in there."

●: "Right." Dirk tosses the shirt unceremoniously into the bag, trying to use as little effort as possible so as not to pull any more stitches that he had to. He hooks his fingers in his jeans, attempting not to make the silence awkward-his mind slipping back to how Hal was holding up.he'd need to find a way of contacting him because, as he said before, Prince and Lorder were about to clash and there was no way that he'd leave his stand in to shoulder all the shitstorm himself.

: He leans back against the wall before looking up at Dirk, noting how lost in thought the other appears to be. "Got a lot on your mind? It looks like you're thinking pretty deep there. I understand. It's kind of nice to have you here, honestly. I was forgetting how nice it was to be able to talk to someone and stuff. You can't exactly talk to a picture on a wall, after all. Guess i'll be pretty lonely again after you leave."

●: "I'd invite you to come home with me, but I doubt you'd like my version of hospitality" Dirk says,snapping out of his line of thought and giving Dave a smirk, gesturing to his chest. "I mean the wounds, just in case you took my meaning wrong" He adds with a laugh.

: Dave rolls his eyes. "No, I would /love/ to get beaten by crowbars, that just sounds downright peachy to me. And yeah, I got your meaning. Jesus Christ man, I can't even imagine living like that, is everyone that violent? Sure we get into street fights pretty often over vendor spots, but at least we don't use shitty weapons to do it."

●: "Nah, the crobars are them just above easy. Check it." He raises his shirt a little, his other hand dipping the waist band of his jeans to show a healed over bullet hole just below his pelvis. "That's closer to their favoritism. I think I've even grown fond of them" He chuckles, his voice dripping sarcasm.

: He stares at the scar, mouth hanging open slightly. "Goddamn..You really are something, huh Dirk. But why would you keep letting them do stuff like this? I mean, its just, I figure you could probably take them in a fair fight. You're pretty damn built dude, and it's obvious you know a lot about the streets."

●: "They're not killing me, and it saves me from picking up their mess later if they take out their habit on someone else the aftermath is usually worse. .. Besides, " He pauses to loops his arms behind his head."chicks dig scars" He jokes, letting his arms fall back o his sides, swinging them. "Its not really a situation where I should fight back."

: Dave snorts and shakes his head in disbelief, looking back down at his feet. "Unbelievable. They shouldn't have to practice their 'habit' on anyone, let alone someone like you. And really? /Really/? I hope that scar thing was a joke. Besides, why shouldn't you fight back?"

●: "Pecking order." Dirk shrugs, he couldnt really tell Dave.. he didnt want to scare him more thanhe already had. "If i hit back, they'll complain, and then the bigger fish will come into play. Not too fond of those guys."

: That makes sense to Dave. It's one thing to just let yourself get beat up, but it's another to do it so you don't get it even worse. "Ah. I see. Still, sounds rough wherever you usually are. Have you ever considered being a painter?" He grins.

●: "Once or twice, best I can do is wordart and two steps and a hop above clippart with a spraycan" dirk chuckles, shaking his head at daves tact. He met the other boys eyes, grinning back after a slight hesitation.

: "Well hell, I mean, that's one less thing i'd have to teach you, and besides, it's just so much fun. The whole world is your canvas! You could spray a tiger, Mona Lisa, two guys boning- anything!"

●: Dirk laughs at that, his enthusiasm a welcome change. "Two guys boning, yeah, thats definitly a worthy use of space. Portraiture the first guys you see and let it rip. Haha, or unzip, either works "

: Dave smiles a little at the laugh, taking a second to realize he really wouldn't mind hearing it more often. "Exactly. But seriously, I think you could probably pick it up pretty fast. If anything you could just smear colors on a canvas and call it 'modern'. Tourists eat that shit up."

●: "They also love performers too, if Im not mistaken.. I'll leave the painting to the expert. I could dance any of the other punks outta the park in my sleep. " he says, his voice light- he waves his arm in a comical gesture."modern dance yo"

: "Yeah, they really love performers of any type. Well. Almost any type. And thanks. But you can dance? Where did you learn how to do that? The most dancing i've ever seen was a hiphop guy in the street. Mind showing me a little?"

●: "I do hiphop amongst other things. Sure I'll see what i can do, but I swear to god if you call me a ballerina I'll kill you. "He jokes, tempering his arms to see what he could do without being in too much pain, he sways a bit before crossing his feet, spinning out and moonwalking a littlebit, his feet twisting in a familiar pattern, echoeing his mastery of the physical art from when he was younger."i used to think I'd go pro. B-boy it, but never really got out there."he says, stopping his fancy footwork in front of Dave. Not much else he could demonstrate at the moment.

: He raises his eyebrows at how smooth the motions are, chuckling a little at the end confession. "You're the prettiest and bloodiest ballerina of all. And damn, I could actually see that. You must have practiced a whole lot, it's obvious in your form. Maybe you should be a street performer if it keeps you from getting beat all the time. Wonder what they'd call you."

●: "Ballet Boy. Surely. But yeah, it was nonstop practice since I was a tot. Stopped when I was sixteen though." He smirks atDave, flicking him in the forehead with another short laugh. He knew exactly what they would call him; Strider. But unfortunately, that name is followedby a particularly more binding occupation.

: Dave laughs but pretends to pout at the forehead flicking, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't have stopped. Maybe we could've roomed together, to scam tourists together. S' a shame you did I say."

●: "Yeah a bit, but its hard to keep up a passion when y' are alone in this city at sixteen.i'd say we still could-but I think getting a name in the performin would catch th' crowds from more than one place." His words were hearted as he hinted back that he was known around these parts, despite how much he denied it. Dirk bats his eyes "did that hurt? Poor babe." He laughs again, stepping back to sit on Daves bed.

: He huffs, a little annoyed at the hinting and teasing, and sits next to him on his bed, punching his shoulder lightly so it doesn't really hurt him, but hard enough to get his point across. "Oh, shut up. So you're the same age as me, huh? Seventeen? And don't call me babe. Ever."

●: "I was talkin' past tense dude. Do i look seventeen to you? Shit. " he laughs again, shaking his head. "Damn youre jailbait. No, Dave, Im nineteen"

: Dave's eyes widen and he turns to stare at him in disbelief. "Jesus Christ, what?! No way. You look like, eighteen at most. That's just not cool man." He had suspected Dirk was older, but definitely not by that much.

●: "Wow damn didnt know My age would offend you so much. " Dirk raised an eyebrow. "You think a seventeen year old kid would be running these streets? Nah when I was seventeen I was just skipping drugs here and there, not what I do now."

"Running the streets? Last I noticed you were sitting on  
your ass in some guys home who sewed up your back. And anyways, do you really think I'd pass up the chance? I told you I had some stuff to numb the pain, what did you think it was, morphine? No way man, this shit has got to be smoked. You can have some if you want, but it's not the best."

"Weed wasnt what I was dealing in Bro. Snow on tha bluff is a bit closer. But I wont. Low on blood enough as it is, dont need to jolt ut anymore." Dirk chuckles, realizing almost too late he'd slipped up. But that was the reality of it. He ran them even if noone on the sidelines knew.

: Dave raised his eyebrows, nodding. "I..See. Guess that's a valid reason. You certainly seem to have a pull on how things go, Stark. I'm surprised some measly gang members would wanna fuck with you."

"It was worse when I was 13, i ran away from home wuth nothing but two chains, aspirations, and a pocket ounce of leaves n rock. " he remarks, this story the most truthful one he had given Dave, slowly letting him beyond his cover story of Stark. "Surrogate of the Starks, more like... m' orignially from Houston."

: He stares. "Two chains? Leaves and rocks? I'm hoping that's a metaphor because otherwise i'm sorry that's just pretty dim of you." Dave is surprised to figure out he's from Houston, and his face shows it. "Really? Was it good down there? Why'd you run?"

●: "Metaphor, two chains are my links to the past, leaves are marijuana and rocks are pure crystals of meth man. You really dont know street talk do you." Dirk chuckles with another shake of his head, his voice lower. "Yeah it was fine, but my Bro died when I turned 13 and I figured Id never get anywhere in fostercare so i ditched town right after his funeral. "

"Can you blame me really? I've basically been alone all my life, what did you expect. And I don't tend to hang out with the kind of people YOU do. Mine are high and silly. Yours sound sloshed and violent. But I'm sorry."

●: Dirk laughed again, gesturing haplessly with his arms. "I dont hang around them, i just happen tp live with them, if that makes any sense. I dont really have friends, so youre a step above where I am." He turns to face dave a little more. "All your life huh?"

: "Oh. Well now, that's just kinda sad man. You need some friends, stoners or not. At least the painters can be happy for the most part." Dave looks down. "Yeah. Like you said, fostercare isn't worth it. So I came here. Did whatever I could. Got a shack. It's not so bad."

●: "I have three friends, counting you.if that helps any in my defense." Dirk comments leaning back onto Daves bed, stretching slightly with a yawn. Wondering what time it was idly in the back of his mind- how long he had been here.

: "..Three friends. You have THREE friends." He snickers. "Well count me wrong, you are a hell of a social butterfly Dirk Stark." The yawn makes Dave yawn in response.

●: "Thats just the homefront boy, dont judge a dirk by his cover, aight?" He drawls, his voice lazily falling to sound like the southerner he was. He pokes Dave in his side. You got th' time, Davey?"

: Dave turns to look at him, rasing a single eyebrow. "The time to do what, exactly?" He wants to laugh again at the sound of Dirks very prominent accent, but refrains from doing so.

●: "Appropriate to hit th' rack obviously" Dirk mumbles out, throwing his arm over his face- the shirt riding up to his ribs with the action.

: He laughs this time, getting up off the bed and walking to grab his paint bag again. "It's actually customer time, shortshirt. If you're feeling well enough you can come watch me paint out here, but no scaring the tourists."

●: Dirk fakes a groan and stands up- getting lithely to his feet despite his inhibiting injuries- he pulls the shirt down somewhat. "where's m' hoodie, I won't look so much like a pornstar with that on." He mutters, finding it underneath Daves bed somehow- he pulls it on, rolling up the sleeves to hide the blood on the forearms- luckily he hadnt gotten beat up wearing it.

: While Dirk is doing that, Dave is walking around to grab various brushes and a sign with all his prices on it. He then gets a few canvases and papers to paint on before walking outside, waving for Dirk to follow him. There he sets up at his small wooden stand that sits in front of the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took forever to continue darlins, but ehere we are, its summer and I might have more time. either way, there's plenty to upload and so plenty to read, eh?

 

Dirk strolls out behind him, rocking on his heels beside Dave as he sets up his stall. "normally do pretty well eh?"

 He shrugs, adjusting a few canvases before starting to mix the paint, people already walking by. "Pretty good for an artist I guess. It's normally always 'Ooh, paint me! Paint me!' but once and a while I'll get someone ask for something more fun. Some I paint in advance, which is what I'm about to do." Dave walks into the house and brings out a chair for Dirk, sitting in his own as he gets out a brush and begins painting.

Dirk hums in acknowledgment, sitting behind him and watching every stroke he makes- finding it oddly relaxing, letting himself chill out a little- knowing this peace wouldnt be long felt.

Dave sticks his tongue out after a while in concentration, painting on a base layer of blue before adding layers  and more intricate designs, continuing to add on until the scene of a boat in the middle of the ocean is displayed before him. "There."

Dirk nods- smiling abit at Daves finished peace. "coastal beauty man."

He snorts and nods, setting it up ao that passerby's can see it before grabbing another one, switching brushes and colors before looking up at Dirk. "Hold still."

 "Wait are you fuckin serious no oh my god dave don't paint me. it's too late isnt it." He says quickly with a slight groan, not moving a muscle except for his lips.

 Dave smirks as he reaches forwards, brushing aside Dirk's bangs so he can see his face better, " There we go." He looks back down at the paper and begins to paint again.

 

 Dirk slightly flinches at the gesture, not used to letting people see his face full on- his eyes watch Dave, slightly uncomfortable. Not knowing if it was really a good idea to have pictures of him floating around. But he felt like humoring dave despite his better judgment.

 It takes him longer than usual to finish, since for some reason he really doesn't want to get anything on this one wrong. Dave wants to capture his fierce eyes and light hair, along with the small scars and ragged clothes that are possible to be seen from the shoulders up. Finally he finishes and holds it up. "Here. You can move."

 "wow shit dude you are really good. photorealistism is hard to find. Can i buy this seriously " Dirk half rambles, a bit stricken in awe

His face flushes a little and he shrugs, nodding. "You can take it if you want once i'm done, free of charge. I just needed an example to show the tou- speak of the devil.." Dave trails off midsentence as a tourist comes up to him, a young man asking if he'd paint him and his wife even though they weren't native. He cringes at the choice of words but forces a smile, telling them he will and beginning to paint them with less of the detail and grace he did Dirk.

Dirk raises his eyebrows at Daves reaction and chuckles- noticing Daves irritation when the pair started to get impatient- he sighs, and mostly on impulse begins singing- his voice soft as he interspersed the lounge like song with pieces of well aimed rap. -the couple stopping their fidgeting to listen.

The song soothes him a little too, and he begins to spend more effort into the details, finishing up quickly and being able to hand them the painting which they look happy about. They give him a tip which confuses him before he realizes it's meant for Dirk, tossing the coin to him. "You're good."

"what? oh aha, thanks.. it's really just a hobby." Dirk mumbles, the tips of his ears slightly red- but he accepts the compliment anyways- looking back at Dave. "so that happened."

"Yeah, it did. Would you mind singing some more maybe? It seemed to reassure people, maybe it'll attract them too. If 

Dirk nods, shrugging. "sure. I can do that." He says, beat boxing a little before starting the next song- each word original- just pulling the lyrics from thin air- watching Dave, smiling as he sang.

Dave feels a twinge in his chest and he immediately shoves the feeling down, looking away from Dirk and to the approaching few, striking deals with them and painting a few, even quicker now that he had found his groove.

Dirk's rhythm is the impeccable level of a dancer- his songs floating through the streets as more tourists gathered, a line forming- Dirk only half registering this fact, more surprised at himself that he was beginning to direct his lyrics to Dave, practically a serenade.

He forces himself to bury himself in the painting, brush on canvas as he paints face after face alive onto it. By the time the sun is going down he's earned more than he had in a long long time, enough to feed himself for weeks. As the last person walks away, he turns to Dirk. "Thanks. Again, you're really good."

Dirk shakes his head, helping him close up shop. "Nah, just inspired." He says with a short laugh, handing Dave his bag. His red ears betrayed his guile though.

 Dave accepts the bag greatfully, taking the chair in his other hand and going back inside, setting everything in it's place before walking to the window, grabbing something that was propped up against it and holding it up for Dirk to see. "It's a picture of me when I was younger. I promised I'd show you something, so. I was only eight when it was taken. A performer guy gave it to me. I wanted to be a photographer, but I didn't have the money, so I learned how to capture things the next best way."

"Youre telling me youve always been this cute?"dirk remarks lightly, looking at the picture, smiling.

His face flushes red and he smiles, putting the picture back in place. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Dirk replies with a chuckle, hooking his thumbs in his jeans again- sortof a nervous tick he had. But it looked like he was more used to holding his hand around something in his pocket, his fingers spread just the slightest more than could be considered normal.

 Dave watches him, leaning back against the wall and letting out a sigh. "So. I need to go buy food from the market if you don't want to watch me starve, so you can either come along and maybe get something with your tips or just stay here."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll come ." Dirk pipes up, adding a half smile "besides, I dont want to see you starve, itd be a pity to let ya waste 'way."

"Wow, thanks. No, I'm just kidding. It'll be nice having company. Now cmon." He walks out of his house and starts walking down the street to the market, making sure to go slow for Dirk since he's still injured.

Dirk managed to keep pace with Dave, not showing his limp. When they reached the crowded market, his eyes darted around the people, watching closel, knowing that it wouldnt be unlikely to find someone associated with the major gangs here. They tended to meld with the crowd.

Dave doesn't notice, casually strolling along and buying various spices and foods that would last for a long while, making sure to get enough for two. "Huh. Well I've still got some left.."

Dirk had spotted one of the middle ring from Prince, arfully separating himself from Daves side, he walked up to the shorter boy who, tilting his own head slightly to let him see the small hollow-heart tattoo that was hidden behind his ear. The ginger raised an eyebrow, popping his lips in surprise. Recognizing the symbol of the top ring of the gang, this guy was the head honcho- he began to speak but was interuppted by Dirk. "Whats the deal with Lorde, we're still closing in tonight right? Get a line up to Hal and tell him im indisposed. Dont count for me until tomorrow at the earliest, got me? DS, right? Thanks." The ginger, DS, nods again passing off a warning to Dirk and the location of the probable rumble on a scrap of paper before he flitted off. Leaving dirk to look over the crowd for Dave.  
-  
Dave finds a paint table amidst the crowd and has a long talk with the vendor, eventually settling for some bright pink, orange, and red paint. He takes the bag along with the ones full of food and other things and waves to Dirk when he sees him, walking over. "Hey man, where were you?"

"Thought I saw oprah but shes right in front of me." Dirk jokes, passing off his absence asjust losing dave in the crowd. He offers to take one of thebags. "So whatd y' get?"

He snorts and laughs, shrugging and handing Dirk a bag. "Just food, mostly. Also some art stuff. Not really anything exciting. Did you get anything?"

"Nah, just lookin. Got nothin I really want, so Im good." Dirk says nonchalantly, shrugging as he slipped the paper discreetly into his pocket.

Dave nods and starts walking, looking at him. "So what are you doing tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to go do something maybe..Or uh. If you need to get back to your other friends and stuff. That's fine."

Dirk laughs, looking down at Dave. "Are you askin' me on a date Dave Lalonde?" He gives him a crooked smile, an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer from the younger guy.

He swallows, laughing nervously. "Uh. Yeah like a friend date. To the park or something. Duh." Smooth Dave. How smooth. Tell the attractive guy that it's a 'friend date'.

Dirk dissolves into snickers. "Im not sure whether to feel friendzoned or to call your bluff dude" he strolls ahead of him slightly. Shaking his head, not sure what he expected from this kid 'friend date' being something hilariously obvious by daves reaction. He could read him like a book.

Dave's face just goes red, and he jogs a little to catch up. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He doesn't know that Dirk knows, instead just trying to keep denying the truth.

"Nothin' man. Didn' mean anything by it. Just remarking on the facts, ya feel?" Dirk muses, smirking at Daves red face. "Damn talk about conrasting evidence though, even your face is callin' y' out."

He huffs and covers his face with his hands, grumbling. "Shut up. I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever y' say davey " dirk chuckles opening the door to Daves shack when they reach it. "But in answer, sure."

Dave mumbles. "Don't call me that." His face is redder than before as he walks past Dirk, pointing at the bed. "You sleep there, I'll take the floor."

"Get on the bed, kid. Its plenty big enough for two."Dirk remarks setting the groceries down in daves kitchenesque corner. Before he strides back to Daves bed- pulling off his hoodie and daves shirt.

"..Fine." He isn't used to taking orders, after living alone for so long, but he complies anyways, setting down the paint and hesitantly stripping off his own shirt. Theres some scarring on his chest, but it isn't nearly as much as on Dirk's.

This didnt stop Dirk from raising an eyebrow at the pale marks on his skin. He shrugs, not a stranger to injuries- and Dave would tell him if he felt like it. Dirk slides under the covers lifting them for Dave, feeling his exhaustion catching up to him once more. "Get in, I wont bite"

Dave rolls his eyes, forcing down a blush and walking over. He climbs in and wiggles under the covers, staying as far away from Dirk at the moment just in case he wants space for himself.

Dirk doesnt hesitate to spread eagle over the space dave gave him, with a murmur of "dude, we're sharing a bed, stop acting like a middle schooler"before his breathing slowed down, his eyes closed.

Dave glares at the other for a few seconds before giving in, scooting against him and curling up a little, shutting his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirk didnt sleep well,but he tried to keep this fact from Dave, his mind racing with concern, not particularlywanting to think about the practical battlefield which would be the streets tomorrow...that in mind he eventually managed to driftoff. The next morning, Finding him spooning Dave, in his sleep, holding the younger boy to his chest in a warm embrace. --

Dave falls asleep almost instantly, always a heavy sleeper. The next morning when Dirk wakes up he's still sleeping, snuggling against the older boys chest.

Dirk wearily glanced at the window of the bedroom guessing from the levels of light that it was still relatively early, and he really wouldnt be under any serious time constraints until roughly three when he knew itd be time to sa goodbye to Dave.. he guessed he'd go back to sleep for another hour or so, let the kid have some rest... speaking of, Dave was curled rather comfortably in the circle of his arms. Dirk feels an unfamiliar chord in his chest and he shrugs, going with the feeling and moving himself just a little closer, burying his face in the crease of Daves neck, sighingwith the knowledge of how little time keft he had to enjoy himself for a while. He closes his eyes allowing himself to fall comfortably back into a light sleep.

He wakes up not long after, yawning and blinking his eyes blearily, moving a hand up to rub at them. It takes Dave a few seconds to realize that something is pressing very close to him, and one glance back to see that it's Dirk. He makes a small noise of surprise and stares at the sleeping figure, unsure of how he ended up so very close in the night.

Dirk stirs slightly, a very light sleeper- but he wasnt awake just yet. His arms tighten slightly around Daves waist- his breath tucked against Daves shoulder.-probably the first time he's slept this comfortably in a while-

Dave gulps and shifts a little, unsure of how to react to this. Should he wake Dirk up? Should he try and get free? Should he just sit back and enjoy it? It was hard to say. For now, he just remained still.

Dirk didn't move anymore aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest brushing Daves back.

He decides he shouldn't take advantage of the other for snuggles and begins to slowly wiggle out of his hold.

Dirks cracks an eye open,taking a second to get his grasp on reality- the skill learned from so many nights on the streets. He chuckles. "leavin' me without a goodbye eh/?" he jokes lightly, not moving.

Dave jolts a little in surprise at the voice, turning in Dirk's arms to face him. Wow are their faces close. "Oh. You're awake. Morning, then. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I think I should sleep with you more often." Dirk says in a deceptively serious voice. Before breaking into a grin."what about you, did y' sleep well?"

He stares for a second before rolling his eyes, leaning back. "Yeah, I slept pretty good too. Sorry about getting close though. Guess I'm clingy."

"In case you didn't notice smart one, I'm the one who's draped over your skinny self." Dirk chuckles- wiggling the arm that Dave was actually still ontop of, to prove his point.

"Oh. Right. I see." Dave is very unsure of what to say, and mildly afraid of saying something very wrong by accident.

"That means y'don't have to apologize Davey" Dirk laughs gently, "we're both pretty clingy in our sleep is a better assumption."

He huffs. "My name is Dave. Just Dave. And fine, maybe we're both just really clingy people. Happy?"

"Rather actually. I have a date today, Dave. Oh wait hold on, it's a 'friend date' so no need to feel jealous at all." Dirk drawls, his orange eyes watching Dave as he snickered.

Dave's face flushes and he pulls out of Dirk's arms, muttering darkly. "I..I'm just going to go make breakfast. Yep." He grabs a shirt and pulls it on quickly, going to the food.

Dirk rolls onto his back, laughing harder, throwing his arm over his face. "ahah oh my god"

He ignored Dirk as best as he can, getting out some ingredients, including a pan and a lighter so he can make scrambled eggs over the firepit.

After regaining his composure, Dirk stepped quietly off of the bed- not bothering to put on his shirt at the moment, under the fairly reasonable pretext of giving his cuts some time open to the air."eggs? sweet dude"

"Yeah, well. They're easy to make and cheap too, so." He lights the fire. "So where do you wanna go later?"

"Uh, preferably not the main square or central stations, a park I guess" he thought about the rumble of last night, adding the last part to give a better excuse."yeah we can derp round the meadows or something, feed ducks n' all that"

Dave cracks the eggs on a skillet and begins to move them around with a fork. "That sounds cool I guess. What do ducks eat?"

"Bread and grapes i think, I dunno." Dirk shrugs, not quite sure but it sounded right, he was just thinking of whatever cliche and ironic things one does on a /friend/date

"I've got some bread but I don't know about the grape thing. Oh well." He moves the eggs to two separate plates, handing one to Dirk. "Here."

"Its all chill, literally, Im just tossin' round ideas." Dirk nods his head, grabbing a fork and popping a mouthful, raising his eyebrows. "So you can cook too?" He hums after swallowing some.

Dave takes a fork too and starts to eat, nodding in response to Dirk's question. "Yeah. It's easier and cheaper to make the meals myself instead of buying them out somewhere else, so.

"Makes sense" dirk hums, taking his time to enjoy the taste rather than shovel it down as he did yesterday.

He eats his fast anyways, setting the plate onto the counter and putting the eggs away again.

Dirkfinishes soon after, enjoying his food meant maybe a couple seconds slower. He stands, placing the dish ontop of the otherone before looking over to Dave. "So, "

Dave gives him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Dont know. We have a friend date right?" He snickers, stretching a little before grabbing his hoodie and sliding it on.looking half expectantly at Dave.

He sighs and nods, grabbing a jacket for himself and shoving his hands in the pockets. "Yeah, I guess we do if you're still up for it. Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure. You have me for the rest of the morning. Do what you will." Dirk grins, walking over to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave facepalms, grabbing a piece of bread and tossing it in a bag, picking it up and following him. He walks to the park and goes straight to the duck pond. "You said you wanted to. So here we are."

"Im aware, but yourr also the one that proposed initially. " he shakes his head, taking a pinch of bread deftly out if thebag and tossing it to a nearbyduck. He looks over his shoulder at Dave. "Its cliche dude, just imagine french lounge music in the background"

He snickers. "Wow, how fancy. Thank you for taking me to such a nice place Dirk." Dave grabs some bread, throwing it to the birds.

"Youre welcome mi amor," dirk jokes, watching the ducks scatter and flock around the bread.

Dave gives him a questioning look. "Mi what? What does that mean again? Is that French?"

"Means m' love. " dirk says with a chuckle.

"Oh. Right. Psh, I knew that." Dave hopes with all his might that his face isn't red. It is.

"ahah whatever you say sugar" He looks at Daves face and raises an eyebrow. "A lil hot out man?"

Dave nods, pretending to fan his face. "Yeah. Totally. Guess i'm just pretty temperature sensitive."

"obviously." Dirk gains a mischievous glint in his eyes. "how sensitive man?"

"Uh." Dave thinks for a moment. "I can't handle the cold whatsoever. I guess when it comes down to it i'm pretty damn sensitive."

Dirk shakes his head, shoving him lightly in the arm. "jesus ok y'know what, you are so clueless I think I'll just give up. First a friend date and then.. wowzers Davey."

Dave gives him a confused look. "What? Give up what? And what's wrong with the friend date? And why do you keep calling me Davey?!"

Dirk holds up his hands. "No reason, just rolls off the tongue easy."

Dave narrows his eyes. "I don't think I believe you. Why didn't you answer the other questions?"

"what dude are you serious, m' just tryin to have a good time. .. uh dude a friend date-yeah that just sounds too lame to work out right. " Dirk says, shaking his head slightly.

"Okay fine then. What are we supposed to call it?" He gives Dirk a questioning look.

Dirk shrugs, hooking his thumbs in his beltloops. Looking almost sheepish. "I dunno"

This time it's Dave's turn to raise an eyebrow, and he does. "You don't know. Really."

"I know of several possibilities, but with your level of awareness, I'm not sure which possibilities would be appropriate." He says smoothly.

Dave rolls his eyes, stepping forwards. "Just tell me!"

"How bout just a date?" Dirk says almost nonchalantly, rocking on his heels.

Dave's eyes widen a tiny bit. "..A date? Like, romantically? You'd do that?"

"Dont see why not. "

He thinks about it for a few seconds. "..Yeah. Okay then. A date."

Dirk grins "see, not hard was it? Now we dont sound like friendzoned losers."

Dave laughs, nodding. "Yeah. Much better. And at least you'll stop teasing me about the 'friend date' now."

 

"I will probably never let you live it down though, keep that in mind Dave." Dirk joins in his laughter.

Dave sighs, shaking his head. "You should have asked me out before then. It would have saved me the embarrassment.

"I blatantly offered. Slash implied. Then you did your lil fumble with 'friend dates'" Dirk replies lightly hipchecking Dave as he strolled past him, looking at the peaceful park.

"..Oh. Right. Well how was I supposed to know you'd actually WANT to go on a date?!" Dave jogs a little to catch up to him pouting a little.

Dirk shrugs, "I'm really not sure how much more obvious I can be, lemme see I cuddled you as if we were going steady, fuckin' serenaded you, and how many times have we literally both stopped to stare at each other.." He laughs slightly, slowing his pace for Dave. "its all chill though, I still plan on having a hella rad 'date' this morning. So I think we're fair n square."

"..Oh. That makes a whole lot more sense than i thought to be honest. I can't say I minded the cuddling though. Or the singing. You should do both more often." Dave grins.

 

"Whenever I can I will. Got m' promise on that one. " he drawls.

"Awesome. Well you know. You can now." He smirks.

"True that. are we going to picnic it out without the basket of delicacies prepared for the ants?" He laughs, sliding his hand somewhat hesitantly into Daves as they walked through the canopy of the park.

Dave threads his fingers with Dirks, snickering. "Apparently so. I apologize, or I would have brought a basket."

'aha jesus no man i was serious, its just a meal for the ants. even sealed pudding would be violated my lil insect stubs, not cool."

"Man I don't even know where you're trying to go with this conversation but I find it ironic that you're comparing yourself to an ant when I'm the short thin one."

"I wasnt comparing myself to an ant. dude you are so lost. wow" Dirk shakes his head, squeezing Daves hand with a chuckle.

He snorts. "Well that's what happens when you use weird metaphors."

"It was so simple. Youre just baffled by my insane good looks."

"Me? Baffled by your insane good looks? Says the guy with scars covering like every inch of his body.."

Dirk shrugs "half of them are because of my good looks.. at least in part. "

Dave's face flushes pink. "Oh. I guess I didn't think about it like that."

Dirk shrugs goving him a reassuring squeeze of their entwined hands. "Not many people would. Its chill bro."

He squeezes the other's hand in response, chuckling. "Yeah. I doubt it."

Dirk swings their hands slightly, shrugging. "Heh,"

"So uh. where do you wanna go now? When do you have to leave?"

'I should be uh, back, by twelve. .. that gives us about an hour I guess." Dirk says quietly

"Oh. That's not long." And it really isn't, considering everything. Dave feels his stomach drop.

"No not really, sorry. But I can't exactly hide from my life forever with you. No matter how devastatingly tempting that is."

"I wish." He mutters. Dave knows that he can't, but he sure wishes that he could.

Dirk laughs at this, his ears turning pink with the answer. "Well lets fill the hour with the most ironically cool date shit we can then."

He smiles a little. "..Yeah. That sounds nice. I think I'd like that."

"I should hope so. I'd feel pretty mae if I was the only one enjoying myself."

"Heh. Good. So I was going to ask you..What's that tattoo behind your ear? Does it mean something?"

Dirk blinks "an inside joke with an old friend of mine." Dirk says plainly, idly scratching at it with his finger, offering a half smile. "pretty stupid actually"

"Tell me." He smiles, interested in the story. "Who was the friend?"

Dirktook a breathe, his mind whirring. "oh jesus. seriously." He shakes his head, thinking of which truths he could tell Dave. "his name was Jake, an old boyfriend actually. he said I wore my heart on my sleeve.. t' let everyone know what I was thinking. who I was.. Heh, full of heart and aspiration. soul.. so, we decided if I got it behind my ear its sortof shows I play it by ear, but half heartedly.. ah jesus sorry that explaination is so lame."

"No no! I think it's..Kind of cute actually that you'd do that. Now you really do wear your heart where everyone can see it." Dave grins.

Dirk flushed a little, feeling guilty for lying to Dave but he grinned none the less- he had told just a slightly warped version of the truth. It did let everyone know who he was... "aha shit,yeah I guess."

Dave nods, wondering why Dirk was acting strange all of a sudden. Was it something he'd said? Was Dirk embarrased?

After a moment of his silence, Dirk takes a deep breath,ooking at dave to give an explanation. "Sorry just hard to talk bout Jake. He aint with us anymore if y catch m drift."

He blinks a little in surprise. "Oh. Oh i'm sorry. I didn't know." Dirk seemed to mention this Jake sporadically, and Dave wanted to know the reason why.

"No need to apologize Bro, its all good." Dirk brushes it off, looking up at the sky for a moment . "Yeah"

Dave squeezes his hand tight, feeling a surge of pity for the other. He knows what it's like to lose people.

After a moment or so Dirk shrugs, squeezing his hand back and continues walking. "Anything else you want to know?"

He shrugs in return, walking with him and glancing at other people walking by. "Hmm..What's your favorite color? Favorite animal?"

"Orange and either ponies or crows." Dirk replies with a hum.

"Awesome. Mine is red, and crows. Can't say I really like ponies though. Or the color orange."

"Ouch my heart." Dirk says dramatically. "But i can see the appeal of red though." He says, bumping dave with his shoulder playfully.

He snorts. "Nice thing that our eyes are our favorite colors. Now I'll never forget yours."  
"And i yours." Dirk laughs

Dave goes off of the path after a little bit, leading Dirk to a hill and sitting down. "This gives a better view of the rico. You know, the rich parts of the city. It's prettier."

"Heh yeah, pretty sweet view.. you come here often I assume?" Dirk asks, sitting beside Dave

"Yeah. It's nice for inspiration of what to paint. I've done it a few times but every time I had to sell the paintings, so I gave up."

"When I leave, paint one for me- that way I'll have to comeback. For it and you" Dirk murmurs, staring out at the scene

He chuckles, bumping shoulders with the other. "Deal. You better stay out of trouble now, you hear? No more hanging around gangs and shit. They're too dangerous."

"Ha, no promises Davey. But I will come back."dirk says, leaning back onto the grass and looking up at the sky

Dave lays back as well, sighing and closing his eyes. "Fine. As long as you come back. And don't make me wait too long. I'll have nowhere to put the painting."

 

"Ha, no promises Davey. But I will come back."dirk says, leaning back onto the grass and looking up at the sky. Dirk hums in acknowledgment, rolling closer to Dave, kissing his cheek. "I promise"

Dave wraps his arms around Dirk while he has the chance, grinning and kissing his nose. "Good."

Dirk takes the chance then and kisses Dave, lightly pecking him on the lips

Dave stares for a second in surprise before grinning again, bigger this time as he pulls Dirk closer, kissing him.

Dirk grins back when he pulls away slightly to look at Daves eyes. Tangling a hand n Daves hair.

Dave smirks, meeting Dirk's gaze. "Like what you see? I know I do."

"Ive liked what Ive seen all day. got some great views right now" Dirk says with a happy shake of his head. Giving Dave another brief kiss.

Dave's face goes red and he takes Dirk's face in his hands, kissing his cheek. "And so do I. Make's me tempted to keep you here forever."

"If only if only" dirk hums with a sad smile. Pulling Dave a little closer with an arm draped over his middle.

Dave snuggles up against his chest without hesitating, shutting his eyes.

Dirk nuzzles Daves hair, allowing himself to relax some in Daves easy presence, holding him close.

Dave kisses his neck slowly, dragging his lips lightly across his skin.

Dirk shivers a little, scratching his nails gently at the back of Daves neck, his breath hitching at Daves lips.

He smirks and nibbles a bit on the skin, sucking on a part to leave a dark mark.

Dirk tugs on Daves hair in response, his lips parting in another stuttering breath.

Dave kisses it lightly for a few seconds before pulling back, smiling. "There."

Dirk looks down at him with a chuckle. "Did you seriously just claim me. Is that what that was? jesus christ Dave"

He snickers and smirks, hugging him tighter and nuzzling against his neck. "You loved it, don't even try and deny it."

"Not trying to deny it" Dirk smirks back,hugging him flush to him."

"Heh. And I don't even have to hide one. I bet that'll be fun."

"Oh?" Dirk hums, inclining his head slightly, his lips next to Daves ear.

Dave gives a small nod, shutting his eyes. "Mmhm."

"Huh" Dirk remarks with a breath, nipping at Daves neck, moving his hands up Daves sides.

He shudders and tilts his head to the side to give Dirk better access to his neck.

Dirk smirks against Daves neck, sucking a mark of his own above his collarbones drawing his lips up Daves neck.

Dave huffs, gripping at his shirt. He exhales shakily. "Goddammit..I don't have any shirts that can hide that you know. Or scarves."

"Good" Dirk murmurs against the underside of Daves jaw.

He rolls his eyes. "And you called me possessive. I'm guessing you don't like sharing?"

"hmm.. possibly." dirk hums again, pulling back a little to smirk at Dave, "is that gonna be a problem?"

Dave shakes his head, grinning in reply. "No way. I think I might like getting claimed. Means you'll come back."

Dirk laughs at this, kissing Dave lightly. "Whenever I can"

He pecks the others lips in return. "You have better."


End file.
